VOCALOID - A Slice-of-Life Story
by SoulGeass728
Summary: This is the story of the VOCALOIDs and their everyday lives. In this story they all attend a special school made for recruiting and improving VOCALOIDs and their abilities. There will be SeeUxIA yuri because the pairing grew on me. No lemon unless the plot calls for it which I don't aim to have it. Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah.


Miku Hatsune sat in the seat second from the back and by the window. She sat there humming a song with a happy expression on her face.

"Attention class." The teacher said. "I'd like to introduce a new student to you. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He stepped aside.

A girl with long, bouncy blond hair stood in front of the class. "Hello, everyone. My name is SeeU." She said with a bright smile. "I'm the very first VOCALOID to sing in Korean as well as Japanese." She said happily feeling somewhat special.

Rin, who sat next to Miku tapped her on the shoulder. "She seems to be the bragging-type, huh Hatsune-chan?" She said with a smirk.

Miku looked at her friend with a slightly annoyed expression. "Rin-chan, you can't say that. You don't even know her." She smiled again. "Everyone deserves a chance."

IA, who sat behind Miku, had been asleep as she always seemed to be. The teacher told SeeU to take the empty seat next to IA.

SeeU walked and sat down. She looked to her right at IA and started trying to move around to see her face.

Miku turned and smiled at SeeU. "Hello, SeeU-chan. It's nice to meet you. I'm Hatsune Miku."

SeeU looked up at Miku and smiled. "I know who you are. You're the most popular of all us VOCALOIDs. I've looked up to you for a while now."

Miku blushed at SeeU's words. Rin cleared her throat. "What about me?" Rin asked.

SeeU looked at her confused. "What about you?"

Rin spun around. "Are you serious?! You're a VOCALOID and you don't know who I am?!" she shouted out of anger and confusion.

SeeU giggled. "Relax Rin. I know who you and your brother are. I was just teasing you."

IA raised her head and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Rin-chan?... Why are you shouting?..." She asked sleepily.

SeeU looked over at IA and gave a cute little wave. "Hi. I'm SeeU." She said with a smile.

IA looked at her with a blush. "Uh... hi.. I'm IA. It's nice to meet you.. SeeU."

SeeU giggled at IA's blush. "IA. That's a cute name."

Miku smiled. "SeeU-chan, would you like to sit with us at lunch?"

SeeU nodded energetically. "Of course! I'd love to."

Miku then looked at IA. "How about you, IA-chan?"

IA looked at Miku with a somewhat sad expression, as she usually had. "I don't know... what if your friends don't like me?.. I can't handle rejection... I'll eat alone like I usually do.. thanks anyway Miku." She put her head down.

IA was always sort of negative. She never seemed to think she was good at much, and was even surprised she was even accepted as a possible VOCALOID. She never imagined she'd get as far as to become official.

Miku looked at her, a bit dejected. "Okay, IA-chan. Promise me though that you'll eat with us some day though okay?" She said with a warm smile.

IA sat there unmoving and staring at Miku, until she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at SeeU.

SeeU had her eyes closed and a beautiful smile on her face as she held out her pinky finger. "Promise?"

IA looked at SeeU blushing again. "What is this?..." Unable to speak she wrapped her finger around hers and nodded.

After class ended, Miku took SeeU's hand. "Come on, I'll show you around the school."

SeeU smiled. "That would be nice, thank you Miku." She stood up to go with Miku, but turned back to IA. "I'll see you later IA."

IA nodded and Miku ran off with SeeU.

Miku pulled SeeU by her right arm. "So where should we go first? The gymnasium? Or maybe the computer lab. Of course, there's also the center courtyard. Oh! The music studio, duh."

SeeU smiled at Miku's energy. "Is there a dance area here?"

Miku nodded. "Yeah, it's actually attatched to the recording studio because it's more convenient. Of course, that's the small recording studio. Do you want to go there?"

SeeU nodded back. "Lead the way Miku."

Miku lead her to the room and put her hand on the knob. "Huh? It's locked."

SeeU looked at Miku confused. "Is someone in there?" she asked.

Miku nodded. "I can hear them a bit."

SeeU smirked and chuckled a bit. "Move aside, Miku. I've got a special skill." She grabbed a cord on her back, under her hair, and connected it to the speaker on the outside of the studio.

Suddenly, the sound waves on SeeU's chest began to change.

Miku's eyes widened in amazement. Suddenly the speakers on her head started to let sound through. "Miku, it sort of sounds like you." She said with a confused look.

Miku closed her eyes, listening carefully. "She's good too. I can't quite place who it is."

SeeU unplugged just in case the girl inside heard herself being broadcast.

Miku went to the door and stood on her toes so she could see in the small window. SeeU did the same. Miku's eyes widened and she had a huge, open-mouth smile.

SeeU looked at Miku with a raised eyebrow. "You know her?"

Miku moved her eyes to SeeU. "Know her? We're like sisters."

The girl inside the room had long black hair, in the same style that Miku had. She had her eyes closed and her hands on the headphones on her ears so she could hear herself better. As she finished her song, she opened her eyes and looked at the door with her red eyes.

"Huh?" She said with a light blush of embarrassment. She then identified Miku and her embarrassment turned into anger. "Hatsune..."

The black-haired girl moved toward the door and opened it, causing the two girls to fall since their weight was on the door.

Miku looked up. "Oh... hi Zatsu-chan..." she said with a bead of sweat. "Fancy meeting you here..."

Zatsune cringed a bit. "Hatsune, I've told you... NEVER call me Zatsu-chan, or Zatsune-chan, or Miku-chan, or Onee-chan..." she seemed to get more irritated as she continued. "What the hell are you doing spying on me?"

Miku got to her knees. "Well, I was showing SeeU-chan around the school and..."

Zatsune crossed her arms. "Who the hell is SeeU?"

SeeU looked at her and waved nervously. "Hi... um, I don't know if this is a bad time to ask... but you look a lot like Miku does."

A vein appeared on Zatsune. "Do not tell me I look like her. If anything, she looks like me."

SeeU was confused. "Aren't those the same thing?"

Zatsune glared as Miku stood up. "Actually, she's right. You see, when we were younger I used to wear a ponytail and she started wearing her hair like that. I liked it so I asked her if I could copy it and she said sure."

SeeU smiled. "Oh, so you two are old friends?"

Miku smiled and nodded, Zatsune however huffed and looked away from them.

"So..." SeeU said after an awkward silence. "You have a very pretty singing voice."

Zatsune squinted her eyes and looked at SeeU. "Let me guess. 'It's like Hatsune's but a bit lower. You know, though, you need a little more emotion.' Is that about right?"

SeeU looked at her confused again. "Uh.. yeah. How did you know I would say that?"

Miku began to look frightened. "SeeU-chan, stop asking qurstions."

SeeU looked over at her. "Why?"

Zatsune was now shaking in anger. "Listen to what she's saying."

SeeU looked back to Zatsune. "But, why?"

Zatsune opened here eyes and looked over to her. "Listen, SeeU. I'm not easy to get along with, especially with official VOCALOIDs like yourself. So, I'd suggest you stop asking questions. Especially 'why?'"

SeeU stared at her. "Why?"

Zatsune closed her eyes again "What's wrong with this girl?" she thought. Her headphones then made a sound in her ears and she pressed a button on the side of them. "Hello?" She said, still a bit angrily. "Hey Neru, what's up?" She asked in a sigh trying to calm down.

SeeU whispered to Miku. "Who's Neru?"

Miku whispered back. "Neru is Zatsu-chan's best friend."

Zatsune heard them, but ignored it due to her call. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." She paused. "What? No, I wasn't singing! Why would you..." She turned a glare toward SeeU. "Oh, I see..." SeeU pulled Miku in front of her and attempted to hide behind her. "Thanks Neru. See you soon." She pressed the button again and walked out.

SeeU turned Miku as Zatsune walked by so she was always between Zatsune and herself.

"SeeU. Next time someone's in this studio and the door is locked... don't broadcast it." Zatsune said simply. "If you ever do that with me again..." she looked back over her shoulder. "I'll crush you." With that Zatsune walked away, leaving SeeU confused and somewhat frightened.


End file.
